


A Sacrifice for the Flame

by M (M935694)



Series: Octopath Murderer [4]
Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual, Cunnilingus, F/F, Guro, Gutting, Heart removal, Oral Sex, Snuff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: The Church of the Flame has a dark secret - and Ophilia's fine with losing her life because of it
Relationships: Ophilia Clement & Lianna
Series: Octopath Murderer [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654414
Kudos: 5





	A Sacrifice for the Flame

“Are you fully prepared, my daughters?” Archbishop Josef asked while looking at both his real and his adoptive daughter.  
“Everything’s ready, father.” Lianna was quick to reply, only for her father to look at her with a warm smile  
“Then may the Sacred Flame’s warmth shine upon you both on this holy day.”  
“Thank you, Father!” Ophilia replied loudly, the blonde cleric showing signs of her excitement. This was a big day for all of them - Lianna was going set out on the pilgrimage for the sacrament of Kindling today. Twenty years ago, Josef - just after his wife had given birth to Lianna - set out on that pilgrimage as well, and he was thrilled to see that his daughter would follow in his footsteps.  
“Thank you for your kindness during all these years.” Ophilia hugged him tightly, and the man had some troubles holding back tears - they both knew this was the last time they would see the other.

After saying their goodbyes to their father, both girls set out towards the Cave of Origin. Once they left their hometown of Flamesgrace, the two clerics began to hold hands. They had been inseparable ever since Josef had decided to take Ophilia in so many years ago. As the girls grew together, they only became closer - and once they had awakened to their sexuality, the two of them became lovers as well. They tried to be pretty secretive about it - however, Josef had quickly found out about it. The man was more than happy to find out that was the case - he knew Lianna finding a loved one was necessary for the ritual to go correctly, having performed it with his wife twenty years ago. Sure, he would have preferred if Lianna had picked anyone else other than his second daughter for this… But as long as they were both happy, then he was happy for them, too - even knowing what was going to happen today.

The winding path to the cave didn’t take them too long - with the two girls defeating a few monsters that lurked in their path with their light magic and their staves. Soon enough, they made their way to the cave’s entrance. Going in, Lianna clung on to Ophilia, their bodies pressed against one another. Even through their dresses were in the way, both girls could feel each nook and cranny of the other’s body, knowing the other’s bodies perfectly. Lianna had become more and more starved for physical connection in the past few days. Both of them had accepted what was to happen in the cave, knowing that either one of them just had to set out on this journey to keep the flames burning, but that didn’t mean Lianna wouldn’t miss her lover - and she wanted to make as many memories with Ophilia as she could. 

The monsters in the cave didn’t give them any troubles either, and soon the altar of the Flame was in sight. As soon as it appeared, Lianna’s embrace became almost suffocating - the braid-wearing blonde really did not want to part with her so quickly.  
“Phili? Can we… do it one more time before we go on?” She whispered in her ear, her desire so strong in her voice that Ophilia just couldn’t refuse, even if they already started the day off eating one other out. She’d have to strip for the ritual anyways - and she fully expected Lianna to get handsy with her during it, whether she agreed now or not.  
“With you, always, Anna.” Setting her staff down, Ophilia reached for the clasp of her cloak, and let it slide off once she undid it. Her adoptive sister did the same, setting the lantern her father gave her and a satchel on the ground next to the staff. Then, they reached for the other’s long, white dresses. Ophilia was more than happy to let Lianna take the lead, the woman’s kind hands in brown leather gloves easily finding the straps that held her dress over the curves of her body, and quickly untying them. Pulling the dress open from the seam near her neck, Lianna dragged it off to the sides, freeing her sister’s upper body from it. Although she wore a black bra over her nice, round breasts, even the sight of them covered up was enough to excite her girlfriend - especially that the bra wasn’t covering too much of them. Their sight made her pull the dress further down quickly, taking a break at Ophilia’s wide hips. Other clerics were envious of Ophilia’s body, and they were one of the reasons why. The Flame blessed the innocent and fairly pure girl with a body that was nothing but divine - and Lianna was always happy that she was the one who got to enjoy it. For a few moments, Lianna ran her hands against her sister’s shapely backside - with Ophilia finding that sensation pretty pleasant. Once she was satisfied with feeling them up, she proceeded to drag the dress further down - uncovering Ophilia’s lacy black panties. Lianna spent so much time insisting that she’d wear this for today, that Ophilia agreed to put a matching set of lingerie on for her - though the cleric wasn’t sure, how her sister managed to find them. As the dress made its way down her legs, Ophilia lifted first one leg, then the other, stepping out of her dress for the final time and remaining just in her sexy underwear, her high black boots and her black gloves that went past her elbows.

Lianna let go of her, and took a step back, taking in the sight of her lover being dressed up for her. If anything, seeing Ophilia like this only made her sadder about what they had to do. Once Lianna had enough of the sight, she gestured invitingly at Ophilia - and the other cleric walked to her, then began to return the favor. She knew very well, how to get it off, having done it so many times before. As she didn’t take any breaks during that, she managed to get her sister to the same state of undress as she was in pretty quickly. Now, both of them were almost naked. With how cold it was in the Frostlands, that would not be the best course of action - but the Flame’s nearby provided them both with enough warmth that they could do this and more. The two girls embraced again, this time without the dresses to get in the way - their skin pressed against the other’s as they brought their heads together. Their breasts were squashed against the other’s, with Ophilia’s just a bit larger than her sister’s. As their lips connected, Lianna’s tongue made its way inside Ophilia’s mouth - the girl happy to submit to her sister’s desires. She still kissed her back hard, knowing that’s what Lianna wanted. She enjoyed the way Lianna’s tongue moved inside her mouth, so she just let her do that. They shared their saliva as they continued to kiss, and Lianna finally broke the kiss, she licked Ophilia’s saliva off her lips - Ophilia just let it stay on hers.

Lianna’s desire was reaching levels she thought wasn’t possible - her lacy black panties, a matching pair with what she asked Ophilia to wear, already completely soaked with her cunt juice. She quickly reached behind Ophilia’s back and unclasped her bra - letting it fall off and expose her tits. She slide her hands down the small of her sister’s back, enjoying tracing a finger down her spine until she reached her backside again. Then, she let go of it - her hands returning to Ophilia’s breasts. During that short distraction, Ophilia did the same for her, Lianna’s erect nipples sticking out and stabbing into Ophilia’s bigger chest. Spreading her hands, Lianna squashed the two pairs of breasts together from the side, enjoying the pleasant way they were squeezed and liking the way Ophilia’s tits were pressing against her fingers, trying to return to their natural state. After a few more moments, she let them do it - enjoying the way their breasts bounced together before stopping at their usual spots. Sensing her arousal, Ophilia moved one of her legs and slid it in between her legs, moving her knee across her crotch and pressing her panties into her pussy. Lianna moaned loudly as she did that, unable to keep her pleasure in check anymore. And once she did, her lust fully took over her. She quickly reached for her panties, and ripped them away - not caring that she ruined them through that. Her pussy was now uncovered, and she quickly thrust the fingers of one of her hands inside it while the other hand reached for Ophilia’s panties. However, Ophilia’s warm hand met it in the middle, stopping her.

“You’ll need this pair once you leave.” Ophilia explained as she pulled her panties down her legs and through her boots, before respectfully placing Lianna’s gift on top of her dress. Now, her snatch was revealed - the patch of blonde fuzz over it in no way taking away from its beauty. Seeing it, Lianna moaned again, louder this time. Ophilia’s slit wasn’t as soaked wet as Lianna’s was, but Lianna could still see droplets of her arousal on the girl’s labia. However, she wouldn’t see it for too long. Ophilia knew just how aroused her sister was, so she dropped to her knees, very happy to help her with them. Her hands gently grabbed Lianna’s, and guided it away, before she buried her head into her sister’s crotch. Lianna’s honey splashed onto her face as she started to eagerly lap at it, her tongue sliding into the other cleric’s vagina as she pressed her lips around it, kissing her on her lower lips. With one hand that took Lianna’s away she held on to it tightly, and Lianna squeezed it back with hers as she let out loud moans. Lianna took her other hand up and began to fondle her own tits - they made up for their size with their sensitivity. Ophilia’s other hand returned to Lianna’s pussy, where it quickly moved for the girl’s clit. Her touch was as gentle as ever, her fingers brushing weakly against the sensitive bud, but even that was enough to make Lianna scream in a way unbecoming of the soon-to-be Flamebearer. Ophilia had to move her fingers just a few more times across her clit, and it combined with her tongue pressing against her inner walls as she slurped up Lianna’s juice was enough to make her cum, making her scream out again: “Philiii! Aaaah! PHILIII!” 

In response, Ophilia sucked even harder, taking in as much of Lianna’s come as she could into her mouth - though a huge part of it still got onto her face. She was so happy to see her lover bask in the heights of her pleasure, and getting to taste her nectar that was the proof of it made her feel even better. With that happiness came arousal too, one that manifested itself between her thighs and began to drip down them. She continued to eat Lianna out, a loving warmth growing in her chest as she listened to her lover’s weak moans, until Lianna’s climax had died down.  
“Phili… Let me do it now!” Lianna exclaimed once she was sure she could do it. “Of course, Anna!” Ophilia replied as she pulled her head back, but before she could get up herself, Lianna just dropped down to her as well. The cave’s floor wasn’t too soft, but Lianna paid no mind to that as she pushed Ophilia backwards, making her fall over and lay down on it. She ended up on top for just a moment, quickly starting to make her way down Ophilia’s body. She left a path of kiss down the sides of her breasts and past the girl’s flat belly, with her goal being reaching her pussy. She was just as happy to lick Ophilia’s liquids from her thighs as the other cleric was to take hers before, but this action made her excited as well. Because of that, once she had her mouth lock onto Ophilia’s clit and suckle on it for a while, her hands began to make their way towards her own pussy - which was already ready for her fingers to slide in. She listened with satisfaction as Ophilia let out a quiet moan with her warm voice, starting to finger herself intensely. Both clerics quickly began to make their way towards two climaxes, with Ophilia being content just running her fingers through Lianna’s braid while the girl worked to get them both off. And get off they did: after some more licking at Ophilia’s pussy, Lianna managed to make her come, and the other cleric followed suit soon, squirting all over her hands and the cave’s floor. 

Now, both clerics had their faces covered with the honey of the other. However, that in no way stopped either of them from kissing again as Lianna crawled back on top of Ophilia, her hands feeling her lover’s breasts up again as their mouths connected once again. For a few moments, the two of them savored the kiss, but once it was over, Ophilia spoke out. “I think we should get started now, Anna.”  
“Y-yes, you’re right.” Lianna answered while getting off her, the two girls getting up. Lianna reached for her satchel, quickly procuring a knife from within. Then, they walked hand-in-hand towards the altar of the Flame.  
It was a well-kept secret in the Church to what exactly kept the Flame going. Before the Flamebearer would set off on a journey throughout the continent to carry out the Kindling, he or she had to sacrifice the one they loved most to the everlasting Flame. Their purest feelings for one another, along with the physical component of the sacrifice’s insides, were the fuel that kept the religion that spanned over the entire continent going. Lianna really freaked out when she first found out about it. Ophilia was more okay with that - the Church had given her everything she had for these past fifteen years since Josef took her in. She would gladly give her life up to repay them, and doing so to help the entire world only made her happier. Twenty years ago, it was Lianna’s mother who gave her life up for this - but now, her daughter would be on the other end of the sacrificial knife. 

The two girls ascended the long steps until they reached the altar together. Now that the Flame was before their very eyes, Lianna seemed a bit reluctant to go through. However, Ophilia had no such doubts - the girl eagerly dropping to her knees on the steps at the edge of the altar, linking her hands in front of her chest as she prayed. The warmth booming from the blue flame right in front of her reflected off her body, enveloping her in a warm, loving embrace. She waited in front of it for a few moments, until Lianna finally managed to force herself to go on. Approaching her from the side, Lianna placed one hand on Ophilia’s shoulder to keep her stable. Her other hand was holding the knife, and she guided it down to Ophilia’s belly. Stabbing it into the left part of her lower abdomen, Lianna dragged it across her lover’s stomach - opening a deep cut within it. Ophilia sucked in a deep breath as she did that, sharp pain going through her entire body. She wasn’t expecting it to hurt this much… And it was only the beginning!

Ophilia’s blood began to trickle out of the wound, droplets of it dropping onto the altar and evaporating immediately. Both girls thought they could see the flame reacting to it, going higher for a moment each time a drop of blood hit it. Along with blood, pieces of Ophilia’s intestines began to slip out - but the time for them would come later. Turning the knife in place, twisting it as it was stuck in some of Ophilia’s insides and unwittingly giving her lover more pain than necessary, Lianna turned it vertically - then proceeded to drag it upwards. The vertical cut resulted in turning the red line in Ophilia’s stomach into a red L, with more of her guts slipping free from it. Lianna ended the cut at Ophilia’s midsection, then pulled the skin to the side to take a better look at Ophilia’s insides. Their sight was fascinating - these were the organs that kept her lover going, and now she’d be taking them away one by one. First, she reached for Ophilia’s intestines, parts of which were already starting to fall out. She tugged hard on them, making them uncoil out of Ophilia’s stomach and directly into the flames. That meant Ophilia could feel them being instantly turned to ash as the Flame consumed them, a redder tint appearing within - and the agony that dropped on her was unbelievable. Her intestines were burning away one coil after another, and she get to feel pain from each and every one of these as her flesh was burned away. As much as she tried to hold back, Ophilia couldn’t do it for too long - and she let out a loud scream of pain. Lianna let go of her immediately, looking at her face with a concerned look - not noticing that the guts were continuing to fall out and cause Ophilia even more pain.

“Are you okay, Phili?” She asked, worry clear in her voice. As hard as it was, Ophilia still pushed a smile onto her face. “It’s f-fine, you can go on. I-I knew this was going to hurt…” But she never could have imagined, just how intense the pain would be. Still, she had to put a brave face on for her lover - she wouldn’t want Lianna to feel bad about this any more than the other cleric already was. That thought gave her enough strength to persist without screaming again as Lianna fed the rest of her guts to the Flame - its shade much redder than it was before. Still, her eyes were bulging because of the pain, and as hard as she tried, she couldn’t hold back her tears. They slid down the sides of her face, and she started to sob quietly as the rest of her guts were taken by the fire. To make sure all of them were gone, Lianna reached into the opening in her skin with the knife, and sliced off the last single intestine that was connected to her stomach. Then, she threw it into the flames too - and turned right back to Ophilia.

“I’m really sorry, Phili! I mean it! We never should have accepted this!” She called out as she saw the pain on her lover’s face. The hands that were moving towards Ophilia’s open belly stopped in place, the woman suddenly realizing just how wrong this was. Ophilia was always so kind and gentle, helpful to everyone… Why did she have to suffer so much? Lianna had never taken the life of another person before this… Why was it that she was forced to kill the one she loved most in the world? Lianna began to doubt herself, her entire body starting to shake as tears swelled up in her eyes too. However, before she could do anything else, she felt Ophilia’s warm hands closing on the sides of her head. Ophilia sensed her sister’s distress, and knew she had to reassure her. Although her strength was waning, she still managed to pull Lianna’s head closer to her own, their lips finding one another again. She showed Lianna that she still wanted her to go on through her kiss, but that was only part of her work. Letting go of Lianna’s head, she reached for the girl’s hands that were still stopped in between their bodies - and guided them towards the hole in her abdomen. She shivered as Lianna’s hands entered it again, the other cleric sensing it and breaking off their kiss.  
“I-it’s o-okay… I a-agreed t-to this..” She stuttered as she spoke, but even if her voice carried all of her pain within it, it also still showed her resolve - giving Lianna the push she needed to continue. “Alright, Phili… If that’s what you want… Then I’ll do it. I’ll kill you.” Lianna spoke again, with more force in her voice as she said the last sentence. She thought of this so many times before, but only now she had finally accepted it in full.

With new energy, she reached into Ophilia’s stomach, and began to rip her organs out one by one. This time, their connection to Ophilia’s body was severed as she did, so the only pain it caused her was Lianna’s fingers squashing them, and the single sharp stab of pain as her sister forcefully yanked them out. Her abdomen was starting to feel more and more hollow as Lianna quickly made her way through all its contents, with Ophilia watching with fascination as each of them became ash immediately after being thrown into the Flame. She was starting to feel weaker and weaker, her body losing a lot of blood as her belly turned into a hollowed out hole. However, she could feel the Sacred Flame’s warmth being with her, giving her endurance a boost that kept her alive. Between each organ Lianna removed, she leaned in and kissed Ophilia again - with Ophilia returning all of them, but each time weaker than before.

Finally, nothing remained inside Ophilia’s abdomen. Seeing her womb be eaten by the flames too touched her for some reason - even despite her knowing that if they stayed together, it would stay empty. It was the last thing Lianna had removed, and now nothing remained inside Ophilia’s lower half. Her mind was feeling really hazy now, but she could still listen as a voice spoke out to the both of them.  
“Lianna. Thou had been judged worthy to bearen the Sacred Flame. Come, O Flamebeareth, and taken it into your lanthorn.” After Lianna pushed the lantern towards the Flame, both girls watched as a smaller flame jumped from the altar into it.  
“Now, taken thine beloved’s heart, and feedeth it too to the flame.” Both clerics had heard countless times, that the Flame reflected the heart of its Flamebearer. They figured it was just something people said, but now they knew they truth - the Flame Lianna would carry would be kindled by the heart of the woman she loved.  
Turning back towards her sister, she sliced with the knife in between Ophilia’s bigger breasts. Her sternum easily gave way, weakened by the Flame’s magic. Taking the knife out, she set both the knife and the lantern on the altar. Then she reached for the opening with both of her hands, pulling the wound open - exposing Ophilia’s weakly beating heart.

“G-goodbye, A-Anna… I-I l-love you…” Lianna felt tears show up in her eyes again as Ophilia spoke out, her hand reaching into her beloved’s chest and clenching around her heart.  
“A-and I love y-you… P-Phili…” Lianna replied as her tears began to flow freely, her hand pulling hard on Ophilia’s heart. The veins and arteries connected to it snapped one by one, sending more blood into Ophilia’s broken ribcage as the woman’s heart left her body. Ophilia stared at it as Lianna put it into her lantern, her entire body quickly going limp - but the girl got to live long enough to see the Flame consume her heart, turning a light shade of yellow as she died.

Lianna was just as curious about the new Flame within her lantern as Ophilia was, looking at it for a few moments. It was different then the flame in the altar here or the one back home… And as she stared into it, she could almost sense Ophilia’s presence within it. Turning back towards Ophilia’s corpse, Lianna approached it and left a final kiss on Ophilia’s lips. “This isn’t goodbye, Phili… You’ll always be with me!” Lianna exclaimed, fully believing that her sister’s soul would live on inside her lantern.

**Author's Note:**

> This was as far as my interest in the game went. I originally intended to do a second batch of stories for this - non-con for the girls that got consensual deaths, and the opposite for the other two, but in the end I never did.


End file.
